Lend Me Some Sugar
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: ***Kendall Smut*** Your neighbor Kendall comes to borrow some sugar...


You sign in frustration as you look out your bedroom window at the many people surrounding the pool. You would give almost anything to be down there cooling yourself off in the water than up here in your sweltering third floor apartment. It's ninety degrees out today and the air conditioning in your apartment decided to stop working a few hours ago, so you called the building manager and were told that someone from maintenance would be up within two hours. Well those two hours had passed and obviously you called back downstairs to the building manager who not so politely told you to please be patient, there are several other things manintenance has to work on.

So here you are, hanging out the window trying to get any hint of a breeze possible, wearing only your black bikini, wiping sweat from your face and body with a wet face towel. "Ugh", you groan once the coolness of the towel wears off and your skin gets hot again within a matter of seconds. You stomp off towards the kitchen to get what must be your twentieth popsicle this hour. Once the freezer door opens, the cold air blowing from inside feels like heaven on your overheated body. Your eyes zone in on your last double chocolate Magnum bar and before you know it, it's torn open. You stand in front of the refrigerator with the freezer door still fully open, savoring your favorite ice cream bar. You don't care if everything melts, for two whole minutes you haven't sweated and it's marvelous.

The doorbell rings and forgetting you aren't donning real clothes, you run to the door excitedly expecting someone from maintenance to be on the other side, but you're greeted with one Kendall Knight instead when you fling it open. Kendall moved in down the hall about a month ago and you guys have kind of a flirty friendship. He comes to you when he needs to borrow simple household items like eggs or milk. And you guys usually end up sitting around chatting and laughing. You enjoy Kendall's company as he's got a super laid back attitude, he's quite funny, and most of all he is more than easy on the eyes. Kendall Knight is tall, standing about six feet, with dirty blonde hair that falls just above his eyes. He's got major dark eyebrows but somehow, someway- and you'd never admit it to anyone; you find them sexy in a mysterious way. His eyes are captivating, the most stunning shade of green you've ever seen. He's got the most adorable dimples that make you just wanna eat his face. Kendall Knight is the epitome of all American handsome, you could just go on and on talking about him all day.

You watch the blonde man look up and down your body with a smile on his face, and one of his eyebrows rises up quizically. It's just now that you realize you're only donning a bikini. Any other time you'd be feeling a little self conscious in front of him dressed in so little, but to hell with that, it's simply too hot for you to care today. You give him a little chuckle and wave him in with your hand, then close the door behind him. "So what do you need today?", you ask him.

"Hey. Who says I need something and didn't come to just visit my funny, pretty friend?", he replies with a fake pout.

"Okay now I know you didn't come here just because", you playfully cross your arms over your chest.

"Okay fine", Kendall says and drops his hands down to his sides. He closes one eye halfway and turns his lips up to one side. "Well maybe I needed to borrow some sugar".

You laugh, tell him,"come on", and head towards the kitchen, hearing the tall man's footsteps following close behind you.

"Damn! It's hot in here", he exclaims.

"I know. Hold this", you respond jabbing the half eaten ice cream bar at him. You then proceed to pull yourself skillfully up onto your knees on the counter and begin looking through the cupboard as you explain to him that your air conditioning isn't working at the moment. You find the plastic container filled with organic sugar, pull it down, then place it on the counter. You're bracing your hands on the counter to hop down when two hands at your hips lift you up and help you down. Once your feet hit the tiled floor, you turn around, tucking a piece of stray hair behind your ear. "Umm thanks", you murmur.

"No problem", Kendall says with a wink and a wave of his hand.

As if your eyes have a mind of their own, they curiously travel over his broad shoulders, then down his arms. You're quite intrigued by the fact that Kendall is so lean, yet he effortlessly picked you up seconds ago. An unknown amount of time passes as you zone out, your mind wandering to unpure thoughts thinking about else the blonde god could possibly be capable of, especially in the bedroom. Someone calling your name brings you back to the present. "Umm", you stammer and shake your head back and forth, clearing your mind. "What?"

"Are you okay? I've been talking but it seems like you just spaced out or something."

"Oh yeah", you wave your hand back and forth over your face, trying to be nonchalant. "Sorry, this heat is just getting to me".

"Yeah I can imagine. Hey you don't by chance have a-", he begins to ask but your phone ringing from living room interrupts.

"One sec", you call out and sprint in the direction of the phone. You pick it from it's cradle and answer it. "Hello". The monotonous voice on the other end has you cringing, it's Mr. Bitters.

"I'm just letting you know that maintenance won't be able to make it until tomorrow. There's an emergency in the boiler room that calls for the whole staff, and it's probably gonna take all night."

"You're kidding right? It's a freaking inferno in here and-"

"Have a Palm Woods Day", the overweight man replies nasally, not even letting you finish your sentence and ends the call.

"Fuckin' A!", you yell out in aggravation and throw your phone down onto the couch. It bounces twice then lands on the floor. Remembering Kendall's presence, you spin on your heel intent on getting back to him when you bump into something. Two arms at your shoulders steady you and you call out a quick apology.

"No worries", the blonde says and takes a few steps back. "What's wrong? I kinda heard you yelling", he says motioning around with his hand, then drops it down to his side.

"Ugh", you groan and facepalm then take a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears you feel welling up with aggravation. "Looks like my air WON'T be fixed today".

"Yeah that sucks, but hey you're more than welcome to come hang out in my apartment", he offers.

It takes less than a second for you to agree. Any place would be better than this sauna right now. "Okay. I need to take care of a few things real quick first. Meet you in a few?"

He nods his head. "Yeah sure. See ya soon". You watch him walk through the small expanse of your apartment, and then out the door.

As soon as the door closes, you run to your bathroom to check yourself out in the mirror. Thank God you chose waterproof make-up that morning or else it would be smudged all over your face from sweat. A few strands of hair hang down loosely from your head, where the long blonde locks are piled messily on top of your head. Satisfied with what you see there, you toss on a pair of short denim shorts and your favorite simple black tee over the bikini, dying to get out of this heat. On the way through the kitchen, you notice the container of sugar Kendall had forgotten and snatch it up before exiting your apartment.

A wave of nervousness washes over you as you walk through the hall and take a deep breath before willing yourself to knock on the door in front of you. _Knock it off_, you mentally tell yourself. You came over here to hang out, it's not like a date or anything. "Come in", you hear faintly and with a twist to the knob from your free hand, you open the door and walk in. This is your first time here at Kendall's apartment and you take a moment to look around, noticing the blonde's absence. A leather black couch and a large plasma screen t.v. are the first things that catch your eye. You try to decide whether to sit down or just stay in place until Kendall comes out from wherever he may be at the moment, when he appears shirtless from one of the other rooms.

"Sorry", he says noticing his lack of a shirt. "I'm doing laundry".

_I don't mind at all!_ runs through your head. Your heart skips a beat and you're stuck in place ogling the upper torso of your neighbor. A stitched heart tattoo decorates the bicep of his left arm, you'd never even known he had tattoos, but in your opinion they're one of the sexiest things on a man. Your eyes roam over to the muscles defining his chest, then down his toned abs, and even further down to the dark hairs leading to the dangerously low waistband of his navy blue shorts. An unexpected touch to your hand startles you; you jump back and the sugar falls to the floor. Apparently Kendall had attempted to take it from you. "Oops", you say and prepare to bend over to pick it up, but Kendall has beaten you to it.

"You're good", he tells you as he stands up with the sweetener in his hand and begins his way to the kitchen. The two tattoos on his backside have your knees all but buckling. The one on his left shoulder blade is the symbol of the Scorpio, the other is a colorful peace sign encasing the elements. "Like what you see?", comes the voice from the kitchen. Kendall is leaning over the counter with a smirk on his face, muscles bulging out of his arms.

You avert your eyes, hoping you weren't caught looking. "I didn't know you had ink", you utter nonchalantly.

He stands up and takes a few steps in your direction while asking, "Do you have any?"

The blonde continues coming closer to you until he's a mere foot away from you. He smells good; so masculine, and his stance as he stands there is almost intimidating, as if he own the world. "I do a-actually", you stammer trying to avoid looking at his face. Three years ago when you and your best friend turned eighteen, the two of you got matching tattoos on your hip.

"Ohh really?", he asks taking a step closer to you. You feel his body heat emanating onto your own skin, the frame of his body exuding non-threatening dominance over your much smaller frame. "Can I see it?"

You swallow hard and feel your face flush. He'd seen you scantily clad in a string bikini for all of five minutes earlier, but even with the lack of fabric covering your body, your ink wasn't visible. Several thoughts run through your mind, but not one legitimate reason for you to say no, so with a shrug of your shoulders you agree. "Okay." Your eyes briefly drop down to your feet, as you try to steady your quivering hands. You try not to think about what you're doing as you unbutton and unzip your denim shorts and take your time pulling the right side down, along with the top of your bikini exposing new skin, inch by inch. Finally the vibrant colors of the three stars make their appearance and you bite down on your lower lip as you lift your head to look at Kendall's face.

The blonde locks of his hair tickle your forehead, his face a centimeter from yours with his head angled down, having a look at your tat. With a feather light touch he traces the outline which sends goosebumps popping up all over your body, and without meaning to, you take a sharp intake of breath. Kendall's head jerks back, his eyes are now a darker shade of green, magnificent nonetheless. You turn your head away trying to disguise the want you just know is evident in your own eyes.

Out of nowhere, his lips begin to drag antagonzingly slow up from your collarbone to nip at your pulse point, and lastly to lick the shell of your ear sending a sudden rush of heat to your core. You're paralyzed, unsure of what to do. He smiles against your ear, not oblivious to the sound of the soft moan that had slipped past your lips only a moment ago. "So sexy", his voice comes deep, still at your ear while his hand snakes it's way to your hipbone. "I've been dying to get you naked since the first time I saw you". Your head moves around so you're facing him again, his eyes are boring into yours.

You move your mouth to talk but no sound comes out. Kendall takes advantage of this, and with a wild glint shining in his orbs, his hand begins creeping up your side under the fabric of your shirt, sending desire coursing through your veins. "Such a pretty girl like you deserves pleasure. I could do so many things to you with my", his words cease and his hand meets the curve of your breast and slides over, so that now his palm run downs your breast, causing your nipple to harden at his touch. Your eyes flutter closed and you curl your fingers into his waist. "Hands and mouth", he finishes. "I think you'd really like that."

A shiver runs down your spine at Kendall's fingertips streaming down your torso. You just stare into his eyes, mesmerized at this aggressive side of him. He's always seemed like the mama's boy, innocent type, and this behavior is turning you on. As fast as it all began, Kendall takes a step back from you and your hands fall to your sides. "It's as simple as a yes or a no", he states.

You can't even believe that he would think you could possibly turn him down. The rational side of you would never give in so easily, but damn if your hormones aren't raging and you can't think straight right now, plus you're more liable to regret the decision of backing out of this than going through with it. With a one track mind and the feeling of the moisture between your legs to push you along, you push your shorts down and take a step towards Kendall out of them once they reach the floor. "Yes", you announce and shoot the blonde a mischievious glance, daring him to make the next move.

In less than two seconds, he's tugging at the hem of your shirt and sliding it off up over your arms. Then, with a press of his lips against yours, followed by a nibble and lick to your plump lower lip, his tongue is inside your mouth. It probes the foreign territory of your dark cavern until he's satisfied, then his tongue mingles with yours. Not breaking the kiss, Kendall walks backwards leading you to a room with an open door. A few more steps have him falling onto his back, your body landing on top of his. The two of you have landed on his bed, covered in black sheets.

The sight of him underneath you is alluring, you're dying to explore his body. Adjusting yourself so that your legs are on either side of him, you bend down and place a bite at the soft skin of the inside of his arm before running your tongue across his smooth chest. Meanwhile your other hand makes it's way down until it meets with his semi-erect manhood. You lazily palm him through his clothes as you drag your body up his until his hands in your hair pull you towards him, where he begins his second assault on your mouth.

His lips separate from yours when the need for oxygen becomes too much. You remove your hand from his now fully hard member and shimmy back down his body, clutching your fingers in the waistband of his shorts and boxers. In one fluid motion, you have both articles of clothing down to his knees, where a few well managed kicks from the man has him completely naked. Not quite finished your task at hand with the upper part of his torso, you begin with playful nips to his skin, gradually working your way back up to his chest. Your teeth close around a chunk of his skin, harder than your previous ones, causing him to hiss out in pain. Not letting up, you wrap your hand around his cock. It's smooth as satin in your palm and you take your time pumping him, letting pleasure overshadow the pain. Once he's relaxed, you free his flesh from your mouth and soothingly lick over the bright red marks you've marred his skin with. You do this a few times until you feel the pre-come drip from the slit at the head of his manhood. Your mouth waters to have him in your mouth, so you bend your head down and drag your tongue up his shaft several times, then to lick at the wet drops on the head. After that, you swirl your tongue around the head twice then envelop him in your mouth, dipping your head down to slowly take in his impressive length inch by inch until you're at full capacity. You curl your tongue around the appendage in your mouth and suck him in as you pull up until only the tip remains in your mouth. This goes on until you're being tugged firmly by your hair. A wicked smile crosses your lips as you come to a sitting position on Kendall's thighs. "What's the matter, couldn't handle it?", you taunt him.

A dangerous look flashes in his eyes before he flips you over so that your back is against the mattress. "You're lucky I'm not an asshole", he warns. "I could've came down your pretty little throat, but I promised you pleasure and I always keep my promises". The raspiness of his voice excites you, sending a brand new flicker of arousal through your veins. You arch up into him maliciously, providing him with a jolt of friction against his already too sensitive cock. An eyebrow arches. "It's like that huh?"

"Mm-hmm", you choke out, surprised by the feeling of a finger circling your entrance. Kendall didn't even waste time removing your bikini bottom, he simply snuck his hand inside.

"Already so wet", he growls. You close your eyes, relishing how incredible it feels. With all the times you thought about it, you never thought it would be this good, even though it's barely even started. His mouth comes down on yours hard, his tongue pushing your mouth open until it's encircling yours exactly the way his finger down below is teasing. You grab onto the hard muscles of his arms when you feel two fingers enter you. He slides them in and out, getting you used to the intrusion. Then he runs his fingertips along your walls, seeking that one spot guaranteed to bring you to the edge. He knows he's found it when you moan into his mouth. He breaks the kiss and tucks his bottom lip between his teeth, as he repeatedly creates delicious friction, bringing you closer to orgasm. He watches while he gives you pleasure until your breaths become faster and uneven, and your nails begin digging into his biceps. His mouth sucks at the skin on your neck, working his way up until his mouth is at your ear. "Come on babe, let go for me." His breath at your ear is the final push, your body tenses up as you feel the first spasm from your center, and you fall into oblivion, taken over with ecstasy.

Your eyes flutter open when you come back down, and Kendall's mouth is working it's way to your chest. You reach up and untie your bikini strings behind your back and neck, and the man is quick to take note of this and pull the triangles down, exposing your breasts. He cups one in his hand and goes straight to work with his mouth on the other. His tongue swirls around your nipple before closing his teeth his teeth around it gently and sucking it into his mouth. He repeats these actions on your other breast once he's finished with the first one, until you're feverish with need and desperately pushing him lower down your body. You hear a chuckle from Kendall and look down to see what he's doing. His eyes are locked on yours, and using his teeth he unties the strings of your bikini, then roughly yanks it from your body and tosses it to the side. Taking one of your feet in his hands, he kisses his way up your calf, over your knee, and up the inside of your thigh. He stops when his mouth gets close enough to your core that you can feel his breath. Your foot is placed on the bed and he takes the other one, where he proceeds to ascend it with his mouth. He doesn't stop when he meets your aching center this time, instead he parts your legs with his hands under your knees and licks his way up your folds, causing you to cry out.

The wet heat of his tongue finds your clit and starts moving over the sensitive bud. The fingers of one hand tangle into his long locks of hair, your other hand fists into the bed sheets. It's not long before he figures out what makes you tick, and your orgasm is rising up fast and strong with the experienced way he's working his wicked mouth. A few more seconds has your head writhing back and forth on the bed and you gasping for air. The feeling is intense, too much for you to handle so with the bottoms of your feet on his shoulders, you attempt to push him away from you. He doesn't budge though, but links the fingers of one of his hands with yours, forcing you take what he's giving. At last it comes to a powerfulpeak, and with a throaty moan you succumb to the euphoria.

This time when you come floating back to earth, Kendall is kneeling between your legs, a smirk adorns his face. "Whats the matter, couldn't handle it?", he repeats the phrase from earlier back to you. Okay, so your words came back to bite you in the ass. You hadn't anticipated him to be this exceptional at this thing, but your pride won't allow you to dwell on it.

You lift yourself up on your elbows and run one hand down his chest until it comes in contact with his cock. You look down at it, then look back up, where you tip your head, raise an eyebrow, and ask, "So what's next?" The blonde takes this as his cue to attack your lips with his and push you back down onto the bed. He positions himself above you, holding himself up on his hands. When the tip of his cock grazes your entrance, you wrap your hands around his forearms and nod against his mouth, letting him know you're ready. Resting his head on your shoulder, he pushes into you slowly, filling you to the hilt. You can't help but groan at the sensation of him stretching your muscles, but it doesn't last long because he's already pulling out and pushing back into you. You wrap your legs around his back, lengthening yourself for him and he pumps ferociously for a few minutes until beads of sweat are dripping from his forehead. He pulls your legs from around him and puts them over his shoulders, where his cock rubs against your sweet spot with each way in and out of you, and you can feel another orgasm building up.

You look up into his handsome face; his eyes are closed tightly, his focus all on bringing you to sanother climax. "I'm gonna", you sputter and his thrusts get a little faster. You don't finish; you hold onto his hips, each snap of them has him bumping into your cervix, intertwining pleasure and pain. You hold your breath until you're right on the brink. "K-Kendall", you cry out, letting your orgasm wash over you.

Instead of being worn out from three orgasms, you're rejuvenated and you feel bad for Kendall. Your tryst has been going on for quite some time now and he hasn't had any release, you're impressed with his stamina. He stuck to his word and has has your body humming, in your mind it's only fair that you return the favor. Your shaky legs slide off his shoulders and onto the bed. "Roll over", you tell him.

Keeping your bodies connected, he rolls over so that you're straddling him. You lean down so your bodies are pressed together, and begin rocking your hips against his, allowing him to rest his tired muscles. You suck at the sensitive skin of his neck and he removes your hair tie from your hair, letting the long thick locks free. Your hair swings into his face each time your body moves forward so he pulls its back and holds it out of the way with his hand and pulls your head down. He nips at your lips and kisses you sloppily before muttering against your lips, "I'm gonna come". You move faster and he meets you thrust for thrust until your aching thighs can't take it and you sit up, so your back is straight and place your palms on his chest to help balance yourself. This position allows you to easily slide over his his thick, engorged cock. He guides you with his hands on your hips, and the sight of your breasts bouncing up and down help push him closer. Finally he throws his head back and closes his eyes, and with a groan you feel him coming inside of you. You ride him slowly, milking him through his release until you feel him go soft.

He helps lift you off of him and you lay on your side, to bask in post-sex bliss. Besides the sounds of your breaths the room is silent until a certain question pops into your head. "Kendall?", you call to the man laying next to you.

"Yeah?", he asks looking over at you.

"What did you need the sugar for?"

His lips turn up into a grin much the like the cheshire cat and he props himself up on his elbow. "I didn't really need it. I just wanted an excuse to see you".

"Ahhhhh", you say putting two and two together. "So after I get dressed I'll take it with me". You roll over to get off the bed but you're caught by the wrist. You turn to Kendall curiously.

"Actually, I was thinking you should stay here tonight since your air isn't fixed. And then tomorrow after maintenance leaves, you can come get your 'sugar'", he says, wiggling his eyebrows.


End file.
